Takon's Diary
by WhiteHawk98
Summary: Takon got separated from his really close friend Tracy. When he acted a little too far he got kicked out. The dog pound injected him too calm down and took him, but he breaks free and is now alone. he gets found by someone, but who is it?


Takon's Diary

Day one: On my own..

I walked down the snowy streets.. My bandanna was taken away from me, also my memories. Sana.. Sam.. And even Tracy.. I didn't have an expression on my face to describe, my white paws sunk deep in the snow as I shivered, my waist; where they injected me; kept killing me like hell. I didn't know where to go. All the precious things I had.. Suddenly faded away. I looked down at the street, it had ice on it, I quickly licked the ice, thirsty for water, I barely sucked some liquid out of this ice. But I moved on.

Suddenly, I saw a man.. He held a flash light and there was a gun at his side, I gasped and backed away, but the snow made things worse. The man noticed me and pointed his flashlight at me, I whimpered and tried to run away, but the man ran towards me and grabbed me gently, lifting me up. He squirmed in his hands, begging him to let me go, I licked his hand gently. The man smiled softly at me, ''Aren't you just adorable?" He spoke, I don't know why. But when he did smoke appeared out of his mouth, Tracy told me that it happens when it's cold.

I barked weakly, the man patted on my head, I felt warm, and rubbed my neck against his graceful hand. "You seem to be clever eh? Such a pup like you can never survive this weather! You must be smart, little fella!" The man grinned, I wagged my tail slowly, offering him to take me to his home, "I wonder.." He said, and poked my nose, rubbing it, I whimpered, what was he doing?

The man smiled brightly, ''Such a strong nose for a little pup! Come.. I know just the right place for you little guy!" He smiled, and carried me away. I glanced at the empty street. Sure it was a bad Christmas for me.. And for Tracy.. But now I believe, Christmas is where miracles happen.

The man opened an ironic gate, and walked in. There was a large building, with a yard behind it. The yard was full of houses for dogs. And.. I don't know.. Training courses? I didn't know why, but the man kept giggling as if he brought something huge. I was only.. Stray..

The man busted the door open, I saw four men around a table, smoking and playing 'play cards'. They all cheered, somehow, they wore the same clothes.. I tilted my head.

"Bob is back!" A man opened his arms wide laughing, "With a dirty little pup? That's not a first from a dogs trainer." A man smiled, "Well, I found him in the streets. He was quite lonely! I know he's nothing new, but just watch!" He smirked, he grabbed a piece of grilled chicken from the man's plate, "Hey! That was mine you bastard!" The man growled, "Calm down dude, look." The man called 'Bob' said. And walked out. For a reason a man was putting his hand on my nose, I couldn't smell a thing! I was breathing from my mouth. Soon, he lets go. Bob smiled at me and pointed out of the door, "Do you smell the chicken boy?" He grinned, I suddenly smelled a grilled chicken chest. I barked as I wag my tail, expecting him to feed me. "Go get it!" The man smiled.

I quickly jumped off the table, the men whispered with impression, I ran out of the building, out of the ironic gate, back to the place where he found me, then I ran back to them.

It took a while for me to come back, but as I walk in with the piece of Chicken in my mouth, the men jumped with shock and disbelief, "But how..?" A man wondered, looking at Bob, "This pup has a really strong sense of smell. I told you you'll be surprised!" He laughed, petting me as I float in heaven. The men laughed at the way I began to nibble on the man's hand, 'Thank you..' I smiled, knowing the man couldn't hear me. "Think he should join?" Bob asked. "Well, he WILL kick the Mafias' asses." A man smirked, "The best police dog ever, I say he must join!" Another man nodded, checking my wounded paws, ''Some medical care and he'll be fine." The man said, Bob sighed with relief, as his hand happily brushed my fur. "Okay. I'll have to pick a name for him.." He said, I was really bothered.. I wanted them to think of Takon for a name. I didn't know how to tell them. "How about Takon?" A man smiled, the men gasped, "Harry.. You know it's Fisk's son who has that name!" he said, "But Takon's a good name. Fisk was working here before he worked in the army forces, he told me that he loved 'Takon' for a male's name!" Harry grinned. "And why this clueless pup exactly?" Bob laughed, "I don't know.. Somehow I see.. Something in him that reminds me of Fisk.. It's either his loyalty or either the kindness." Harry said, "Takon it is." A man laughed. They all cheered and clapped, I felt so warm with the embraces I was getting. Suddenly a collar was locked onto my neck, I whimpered begging the man to take it off, the man laughed, "You're officially the police department K9. You'll get used to this. You shall train him tomorrow, Bob." The man looked at him, Bob nodded and took me outside. Somehow I felt happy. He layed me down in a narrow house for a dog, I licked his face as if saying goodnight. He laughed and nodded. Going back to the room.

I peaked my head up and looked up at the sky, something struck me, making me smile up as the snow slowly tickled my nose, I howled lightly, thanking the moon for giving me a second chance.


End file.
